sakura_ccfandomcom-20200215-history
Jason Kiriyazuki's Decks
Jason's Deck mainly revolves around summoning Elemental HEROs and/or one of his ace cards (mostly Synchros); including his card form and Signer Dragon. In Turbo Duels, this is accented with Jason's usage of four Accel Synchro monsters: Elemental HERO Enigma Guardian (though it has been only been summoned during the matches with the Shuiren siblings), Shooting Star Dragon and the evolved forms of his dragon; Shooting Dreamstar Dragon and Galaxy Dreamstar Dragon. Unlike Jaden's (and to an extent, his own cousin), Jason's Extra Deck HEROs are designed for Synchro Summoning higher Level monsters instead of classical Fusion Summoning; although he does have a few as well (mainly within the Elemental HERO Sakura sub-series). It should be noted that Jason's decks are comprised of mostly monsters from what has been shown so far, however he has a fair amount of Spell and Trap cards to balance them out. In Season 2, he starts to use the Dreamlight archetype, which is linked to his Signer Dragon. Ground Decks Season 1 Sacred Hero Dance * * Elemental HERO Celestial Maiden * Elemental HERO Hayari * Elemental HERO Midnight Kunoichi * Effect Monsters * Cyber Dragon * Dark Resonator * * Elemental HERO Blue Sharingan Kunoichi * Elemental HERO Ice Sorceress * Elemental HERO Miko * * Elemental HERO Mizukari * * Elemental HERO Sakura x2 |extra = Fusion Monsters * Elemental HERO Blazing Icy Sakura * Elemental HERO Phoenix Girl * Elemental HERO Slashing Wind Sakura Synchro Monsters * Angel Bunny Posie * Elemental HERO Spear Angel * Elemental HERO White Empress * Golden Dreamlight Dragon * Red Dragon Archfiend * Stardust Dragon |spells = * Acceleration Attack * Brain Control * Different Dimension Synchro * Double Summon * Final Blast * Final Eternity * Future Fusion * Hero Deck Fusion * Mystical Space Typhoon * Polymerization * Synchro Legacy |traps = * Bottomless Trap Hole * Celestial Fire * Dust Tornado * Emergency Synchro * Forceful Synchro * Magic Cylinder * Reality Dream Draw }} Magical Signer This deck was used during Chapter 17-18 of 5Ds Blazing Gale. Not much of it is shown and appears to be composed of random Spellcasters. Season 2 Sacred Hero Dance 2 |spells = * Teamwork Shock |traps = * Dreamlight Storm}} Dreamlight |spells = * Dreamlight Castle * Dreamlight Revolution * Dreamlight Shock Path * Dreamlight Spirit Charge |traps = * * Dreamlight Judgment x2 * }} Turbo Decks Season 1 Phoenix Star * * Elemental HERO Celestial Maiden * Elemental HERO Hayari x2 * Elemental HERO Midnight Kunoichi Effect Monsters * Attack Gainer * Dark Resonator * Elemental HERO Aurora * * * Elemental HERO Mizukari * * Elemental HERO Reloader * Elemental HERO Sakura * Elemental HERO Sleeping Heart * Elemental HERO Striker * * Fighter HERO Moonlight Slayer * Glow-Up Bulb * Hero Kid * Hero Synchron * Junk Synchron * Lightning Resonator * Sanctuary Hero * Sky Dragon Apprentice * Sonic Chick |extra = Fusion Monsters * Elemental HERO Slashing Wind Sakura * Elemental HERO Torrential Sakura Fusion Monsters * Angel Bunny Posie * Elemental HERO Aqua Skymari * Elemental HERO Enigma Guardian * Elemental HERO Spear Angel * Formula Synchron * Golden Dreamlight Dragon * Gungnir, Dragon of the Ice Barrier * Magical Android * Shinkansen Tiger - Saber Aria * Shooting Dreamstar Dragon * Shooting Star Dragon * Spirit Dragon Envoy - Storm Signer Jason * Stardust Dragon |spells = * Speed Spell - Advance Fusion * Speed Spell - Count Up * Speed Spell - Hero Rebirth L2 * Speed Spell - Hyper Synchro x2 * Speed Spell - Rapid Draw * Speed Spell - Return Synchro * Speed Spell - Sonic Buster * Speed Spell - Speed Energy x2 * Speed Spell - Summon Speeder * Speed Spell - Synchro Link * Speed Spell - The End of the Storm * Speed World 2 |traps = * Advance Synchro Battle * Destruction Reflector * Double Single Star Crescent * Final Shockwave * Hero Vortex Fusion * Missile Synchro * Sacred Synchro * Stardust Accelerator }} Season 2 Azure Dragon Hero * * * * * * Elemental HERO Mizukari * Elemental HERO Moonlight Savior * Elemental HERO Moonlight Valkyria * Elemental HERO Sakura x2 * Elemental HERO Speed Star * * Hero Synchron * * Synchro Egg |extra = Synchro Monsters * Elemental HERO Blazing Icy Sakura * Elemental HERO Flower Valkyria * Galaxy Dreamstar Dragon * Golden Dreamlight Dragon * Moon Wyvern * Shinkansen Panther - Saber Black Pride * Shooting Dreamstar Dragon * Spirit Dragon Envoy - Storm Signer Jason * |spells = * Speed Spell - Accel Breaker * * Speed Spell - Cosmic Twin Synchro * Speed Spell - Dragon Draw * Speed Spell - Fanged Glorious Fusion * Speed Spell - Synchro Chain * |traps = * * Stardust Shred * Summon Damage Sonic }} Duel Record Category:Character Decks